1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underwater scooter that can travel on the surface of the water or underwater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underwater scooters that can travel on the surface of the water or underwater under the control of an operator (diver) have been proposed in the past. This type of underwater scooter typically generates thrust by an internal combustion engine or electrical motor that drives a propeller as the drive power. Moreover, it is provided with grips that are held onto by the operator, in a constitution such that it tows an operator holding onto the grips and assists their forward motion, as taught in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 4(1992)-17832, for example.
With underwater scooters according to the prior art, the operator must continue to hold onto the grips during the entire time while being towed by the underwater scooter, so there are drawbacks in that the arms may readily become fatigued and this is a heavy burden. When adjusting the direction of movement or depth of travel, the operator must use the arms to adjust the direction of the underwater scooter, so the burden is particularly heavy at these times.